Cast-Bronze
by BronzeOregon
Summary: A pair of Spartans awake, confused by the atmosphere they awake in, while trying to avoid making a mistake that would haunt them for the rest of their lives... Two OC's, encounters with famous characters. Disclaimer: I do not own the Halo franchise.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast Bronze**

Chapter 1:

Black. The young man could feel like fire was in his veins, and couldn't do anything other than gasp for air as his insides were charred to ash. He woke, sucking in huge mouthfuls of air.

"Seido?" asked a feminine voice near him.

Turning, seeing only white, the man referred to as "Seido" became more aware, as his eyes adjusted to the glare, wherever he was.

"Where am I?" Seido asked.

"The prototype augmentation room. Don't you remember?"

It all came rushing back to him. The long hard training sessions, the scanning for suitable canidates, the excruciating pain of the augmentation. All for him to become a soldier fit for the honor of "Spartan".

"Hey, come on, get up!" came that feminine voice near him again.

"Just a few more moments?" Seido pleaded.

"Nope, we were told to report to the main office at 0600, and its already 0543. Name's Samantha, by the way."

"Hmmm. Alright."

The now 6'9" man stood, and stretched. When his eyes fell upon the woman sitting on the table next to him, he couldn't help but appreciate the beauty that was definitely there, even if most Spartans didn't take their physical appearance to great lengths.

"Lockjaw?" Samantha asked.

It was in that moment that Seido realized his mouth was slightly agape, and feeling somewhat embarassed, he swiftly shut his mouth and stood, preparing to leave the room. As he did so, he heard the woman behind him let out a girlish giggle.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, just thought grown men could control their bodily functions better," Samantha said with a grin on her face.

"So did I..."

"Well," Samantha paused as she stood, "let's go now, right?"

"Sounds good."

The two walked into the hall, and using the map they acquired from the A.I. stationed in the building, they navigated the mostly grey walls with little error. Arriving at the main office, they were offered a seat, before speaking with the director of the facility they were in.

The man who greeted them would have been somewhat intimidating, had they not been augmented spartans, however that was not the case, and the man was at least 7 inches shorter than the Spartan duo in front of him. He had dark tanned skin, with a scar running down his jawline, and cobalt blue eyes. Sporting the common military buzzcut, he was every bit the soldier. Minus the suit he was wearing, of course.

Truly, that was the oddest thing about the man standing before him. His suit was a dark plum color, and was coupled with the teal tie on his neck, made for quite an odd sight.

"Spartans," he acknowledged, before continuing, "I am the head of the ONI branch known as Omega."

"Hmm." responded Seido.

"You may be wondering where you are curr-"

"Secret defense facility, Luna, correct?"

The suited man smiled slightly.

"You are both observant and correct. This is the ONI Omega facility and base of operations, within the Alpha Section of Luna's new defense grid."

"How biblical."

The suited man nodded towards Seido. "Yes, we thought it had a nice ring to it."

"What is our assignment?"

"You are being stationed aboard the UNSC _Waters Of LIfe_ after you and Samantha here gather a team of Spartan IVs."

"Then lets not waste any time," Samantha said, bumping Seido's shoulder before continuing "we've got work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast-Bronze**

Chapter 2:

"What do you mean, there's work to be done?" Seido nearly exclaimed.

The man identified as their superior hadn't yet given them enough information to act upon their orders, much less given them the other half of those orders, and seemed somewhat shocked, both at Samantha's impulsiveness, and Seido's outburst.

"Continuing, you will be taken to this facilities' armory, and receive your choice of customized weapons and armor." Seido seemed to almost let the corners of his mouth twitch upwards at this statement. Evidently, this man hadn't received the Spartan's dossier, or he would never offer him this. Taking the opportunity, Seido simply nodded before his glee could get the best of him.

The walk to the armory was uneventful, but upon arrival, the techs and marines that were previously loitering immediately stood to attention and began to make themselves look as busy as possible. Laughing at the sight, Seido asked the men to not worry themselves with it too much, but that they were here to select their armor and customized weapons. The marines, looking relieved, were quite willing to assist, and the digital choices came up for the Spartans to peruse.

"I like the classic Mk. VI, myself," Seido said.

"EVA's my style," said Samantha, before selecting the suit and stepping into the mechanized room that would equip the armor onto her black bodysuit.

"Right, well, might as well get this thing on." Seido then resigned himself into the room behind him. Some metallic clicking and whirring could be heard along with the sound of hydraulics pumping. Samantha and Seido stepped out of their respective rooms after a few minutes of this, turning and looking at the other in their full armor.

"Looks good," Seido commented.

"You don't look so bad yourself, either," Samantha replied.

Walking back to the tech in charge of the lab, they both handed in their requests for their weapons, and sat in the lounge supplied. Seido immediately began wondering what the point of a lounge in an armory was, when suddenly a bell rang, and a tech called them to the front desk. First, the tech handed Samantha her request, two M6 pistols with what appeared to be fourteen two-dozen round magazines for the both of them.

Seido's bundle appeared to be much more ordinary, until he swept the cloth covering the weapon away, and revealed a four-foot long blade, with only one side bladed, but, finding the knob on the handle of the weapon, he pressed it. Immediately, a glowing blue sheen of energy encompassed the weapon.

"Now _that's _an energy sword, huh?"

The tech behind the desk muttered something before Seido caught it.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, I was just wondering why no one else thought of doing anything like this before, is all." the tech replied.

"You're telling me..." Seido responded.

After a few moments of paperwork, the Spartans headed to the shuttle which would take them to the _Waters of Life_, and their new mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast-Bronze**

Chapter 3

It had been a smooth journey onto the _Waters of Life_, and the Spartans were looking forward to meeting the possible constituents of their squad. After arriving onboard, however, the duo were blown away by the sheer number of Spartans standing in columns to either side of their shuttle.

"That's a lot of Spartans, Sei," Samantha whispered to Seido, who was attentively looking over the scene.

"Pet names now, huh?" he responded with a small chuckle.

"I-" Samantha looked away from him, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

It was a good thing he couldn't see through her visor, she thought.

When she finally turned around, she noticed Seido was going along the line on his side, occasionally doing little things to the Spartan that was parallel to him. First, he removed his helmet. Then, he made an obscene gesture. Finally he started skipping down the aisle, confusing every soul in the hangar, including Samantha.

Keeping her cool, Samantha strode down the ramp to the hangar deck.

"What was that about?" She asked him.

"Just a test."

"Elaborate."

Leaning towards her, he said, "All the ones who start to defend us from their peers, they are the Spartans I want on this team. We don't need the "Shoot first, ask questions later type.""

"We've only been here a few minutes and you're already **trying** to brew discontent?" She almost hissed.

"It'll be fine Sam. If you want to discuss anything further with me, I will be on the bridge."

Secretly hoping she would follow, Seido headed to the bridge.

Arriving on the bridge, Seido heard footsteps approach which could only belong to a Spartan. Turning suddenly, but not threateningly, he observed the young man in front of him. Pale, deathly pale, with a rather lithe build, hair that was jet black, a nose that looked to have been broken repeatedly, and hazel eyes. Committing the face to memory, the man spoke.

"Sir, my name is Robenson, and I would ask to be considered for your squad."

"How do you know about that?"

"Just intuition, you put on quite the show in the hangar."

"Thanks I'm here all week."

"So I've heard."

"We'll be looking at all Spartans equally. However, you were the first to approach and directly ask. I'll be looking at you first."

"Thank you sir."

Robenson turned and curtly left. Seido heard soft footsteps padding up behind him.

"Sam." Seido acknowledged.

"How did you know I was there?" Sam asked.

"Motion tracker." Seido chuckled.

"Oh, you cheater!" Sam gave a light laugh.

"Pssh, whatever." Seido remarked, and then continued "Did you want to talk?"

"Actually, its late, and you seem to have not been shown your room."

"I didn't know you were my tour guide." Seido joked.

"If you don't want me to..." She trailed off.

"No, its not that at all. I'd be honored to follow you."

She smirked, and began to lead him throughout the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If this story confuses you, don't be worried. I too am confused. My thoughts for these first chapters were a little scattered, and with some feedback, I can clarify whatever is causing great distress. Soon, though, action. And a familiar face. Well... not a face so to speak. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Cast-Bronze**

Chapter 4:

Seido was exhausted. You'd think that a death dealing warrior could at least sit and watch others who were working, but it was more difficult then he could've thought.

He had also started having strange dreams. Nightmares on occasion, even.

Samantha had been a help, though. Even though he had out ranked her for the entirety of the mission, they each regarded each other with an amount of respect and timidity. That, Seido guessed was due to the fact that unlike the Spartan II's, Seido and Samantha both had the awkward feelings that come about with adolescence, as they had lived civilian lives until they were presented with the chance to join the Spartans as the new, and still unnamed project.

"So, whats up, boss?" Robenson inquired to the larger Spartan.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Robenson." Seido replied.

Then Seido realized he was in his room, and that the door was locked.

"Robenson, Wh- how are you in my room?" Seido asked with more than a little irritation in his voice.

"Ah, well, I wanted to stand out, so I demonstrated my ability to access places that most would like to keep others, like say a strike team out of..." Robenson replied with innocence in his voice.

"So you broke into my room?" Seido asked.

"Yep."

"You have guts, I'll give you that. I'm going to take some of my picks to the range tomorrow. Are you wanting to come?"

"Need you ask?"

"Didn't think so."

After Seido got done watching the Spartans arrayed in front of him fire off enough ammunition to make a reloading hobbyist faint from glee, he knew who could shoot the best in the picks. The top shot was a female Spartan in pink and red armor, named Kimberly. She could definitely qualify for the team's sniper position, provided she could prove herself to him again, or get Sam's approval. Robenson did well, better than over three quarters of his competition, and that was a good sign to Seido. Of course, the next test he had in mind was a little more... personal. Calling his Spartans in after recording their scores in his datapad, he led them to the combat arena in the ship.

"What, we fighting each other now?" a particularly brutish pick shouted out.

"In a sense, though you would do best to wait until I spoke before speaking. For your reference. Now, how many of you qualified as adept in close quarters combat?"

About a dozen hands rose into the air.

"How many of you have gotten into a sword fight with a Zealot and won?"

The number of hands in the air quickly plummeted. _Great, so they are good at punching grunts into dust. Just what I need._

"Well, then, lets teach those of you who haven't a thing or two." Seido said as he reached to the bundle held on his back. Pulling the cloth away, many of the Spartans looked curiously at the hilt protruding from his back, until he spoke.

" Everyone, there is a bucket of metal rods by the door. Please hand one to everybody. Thank you. Now, everyone shall find a partner, and begin sparring. I will be observing. Do your best."

The Spartans began to do so, pairing up and hitting each other with the rods.

Seido chuckled and watched how slow their movements were. Until, he saw a blur out of the corner of his eye. A Spartan in blood-red armor was deftly blocking their opponent's strikes, while quickly and mercilessly returning their own. Seido was surprised, and after watching for a few more moments, walked over.

"You two, stand down!" Seido yelled at the pair, who were quite absorbed in their duel.

"Yes sir?" asked the Spartan who was losing.

"You are dismissed to your quarters or wherever you choose to be for the rest of your day." Seido answered. The other duelist started to move as well, but was stopped.

"Not you, you duel me."

The other Spartan seemed to cock their head as if not hearing him correctly, but walked over and began to brandish the metal rod in their hand.

"No, not with those. With this." Seido handed the Spartan a finely made blade, but left dull to be used in training exercises between Spartans.

"Affirmative," the Spartan said, but their voice was being garbled by a software program.

_That's somewhat strange, I've never met any Spartan that used a voice modulator before..._

Seido took up a loose position with his blade angled toward the floor, his arm jutting only subtly from his body. The crimson Spartan took a far more offensive position, putting both hands on the blade, and holding it at arm's length from their chest.

Striking first, the Spartan struck at Seido, but wasn't nearly fast enough as he blocked the blade without shifting his weight around at all. He struck next, slashing up and to his left before launching off the ground to land behind his target. He pressed the tip of the blade into the small of the Spartan's back, but noticed a jabbing feeling on his ribs, right below where his heart was.

"Hmph. Not bad, considering as I wasn't trying my hardest. You'll get my best next time, though." Seido remarked to the Spartan.

"You now have the rest of the day off." He whispered to his opponent.

"The rest of you, five mile run! I expect to see you all at dinner at 1800 hours! That will be all."

Seido immediately began to search for Sam, who was quickly becoming a very good friend to the increasingly burdened young man.

He found her near her quarters, leaning against a wall. She noticed him, and with a sigh, pushed off the wall and began to walk toward him.

"What's up big guy?" She asked, with a little concern on her face.

"Just about got stabbed a few minutes ago, but found three potential recruits."

"That's good, but something else seems to be bugging you."

"I just had a strange dream last night."

"Really? What of?" Samantha asked, leaning in a bit.

"Well, I was standing in a triangle with two other people, who both looked eerily like me before I was augmented, around another person, who seemed to be me in my teenage years. And then, we all vanished, and I was looking through the eyes of the one in the middle, and he had a combination of the attributes from all of us... It was, like I said, pretty strange." Seido ended his recount, and handed Sam the data chip that he had recorded the three Spartans on, bid Samantha good night, and headed to his room to change into something a little less, armory. After he had done so, he headed to the cafeteria, and decided to cook for a bit. After he had made enough food to feed an army approximately the size of Attila the Hun's army, he noticed the Spartans begin to file in, and walk up to the counter where he was.

"Well, then, did everyone have a good run?" He asked, a little louder than he meant to.

"Sir, yes sir!" the assembly shouted back.

"Good, now, who's ready to eat some good grub?"

The Spartans then noticed that the commander had prepared a LOT of food, and promptly lined up to begin serving themselves.

"Glad to see that you can cook. Can you do housekeeping, though?" Samantha came in through the entrance behind Seido, unnoticed. _Damn, how did she do that?_

I had a little time, so I rigged some motion tracker neutralizers into my armor system.

"Hmm. Are you wearing that to dinner?" the surprised commander asked.

"Absolutely."

"Well, then, enjoy yourself!" Seido exclaimed, and pushed his second-in-command toward the massive piles of food he'd prepared earlier.

"Commander Seido, please report to the nearest holopanel to receive an important notification!" the intercom announced, interrupting the now smiling man from his thoughts, before clicking off.

"Save me some, please!" he shouted in Sam's general direction, before jogging to the panel. Keying in his access code, a message appeared on the screen, informing him that his choices were confirmed, and that the team of six Spartans would be deploying to the UNSC _Infinity_.

"Six?" he wondered, before shrugging it off, and running off to grab some food and discuss it with Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy the first very action-y chapter.**

**Cast-Bronze**

Chapter 5: The Long Walk Home

Seido pushed through the brush near him, and catching a blur of green, and a yellow blip on his motion tracker, called out to the figure in front of him.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

The figure then immediately snapped its head to Seido, and over his comms Seido heard a gravelly voice speak.

"This is Spartan-117, who are you?"

"Spartan-2534, Seido, commander of Six Cubes squad. Give me a minute. Master Chief, is that really you?

"Yes, sir."

After a few moments of contemplating this information, Seido spoke. "Alright, I'll have my team come and assist us in getting you to the Infinity. Sam, Kim, Rob, Scarlet, James, I found someone we should probably get to the Infinity. Sam, link with my coordinates, get everyone here."

"Did you see the ship flying toward the Infinity?" the Master Chief asked Seido.

"Affirmative, Chief, my team was sent to secure any facilities that could help us find you. Looks like we skipped a step," Seido finished, sounding a little relived.

"Seido, this is Sam, we're in a Pelican, heading toward your position. The jungle is too thick where you are at present. Please reconnoiter with Commander Lasky, and confer with him about clearing those trees."

"Confirmed, escorting the Master Chief to Commander Lasky," switching his comms off, he spoke to the Chief. "Chief, we've got to head to this location," he said, punching a few keys on his data pad before raising his DMR. "You want point?"

"I'll take it. How did you manage to get out here so fast, anyway?"

"Well, the Covenant near my Pelican decided to get a bit feisty, so I decided to take their toys away. One Banshee later, here I am."

"What about the Prometheans?"

"The what?"

"Large, glowing humanoids, and hostile, too," a female voice commented from inside his helmet.

"Who-"

"That's Cortana. I forgot to introduce you."

"No problem. Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"And you as well, Spartan."

Heading through the forest, the trio came upon a group of dead marines, and as the Chief looked around, he asked, "How many Spartans are there now?"

"Around 10,000. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Are they all as tall as us?"

"No, in fact, most of them are only slightly taller than they were as marines, or ODSTs, or other miscellaneous troops. Me and Sam were the first in a prototype augmentation experiment. Safer than yours to our understanding, and much more effective than the newer process."

"So you are able to match a Spartan-II?"

"Me, yes, but that's not the case for all of the prototypes, most of them fall just under the II's."

"Interesting."

Proceeding through the trees a little more, they were attacked by a group of crawlers, clambering along the tree branches. Swiftly raising his DMR to his shoulder, Seido began targeting the nuisances, firing a round into each before watching them explode. The Chief, pushing forward, found a shotgun lying next to a dead marine. Seido watched as the Chief was knocked over by a Promethean Knight, before striding over to the new foe, and drawing his blade. Thumbing the knob on the hilt, the blade erupted into blue light before Seido charged the large adversary. Slashing up only to be blocked by the Knight's arm blade, he reversed the strike, parrying a strike intended for his chest, before countering, and smoothly removing the Knight's blade at the joint. Spinning Seido placed his right hand back on the hilt backward, before stabbing backward into the Knight's head. Pulling the blade out, Seido began walking forward before hearing the Knight hit the ground and dissipate.

"Those, I presume, were Prometheans?"

"Affirmative," the Chief nodded once.

"Alright. Lets keep moving."

After a handful of encounters with more Promethean troops, the pair of Spartans encountered a Forerunner structure.

"Hey, Chief, there are some of the newer Spartans in there, as well as my counterpart, Spartan Commander Sarah Palmer. She's a good soldier, but a little... different then you may be expecting."

"Understood."

"I'll tell 'em to open up," Seido said before opening a comm channel with Commander Palmer. "Commander Palmer, this is Commander Seido."

"Good to hear from you. What happened earlier?"

"Just had to put some Remnant into the corner for a time-out. They forgot to play nice with their toys."

"You have this entrance clear?"

"Naturally."

Then, with a swishing sound, the doors to the structure opened, and out stepped about three Spartans, wearing identical armor. Seido and the Chief walked in, and Palmer addressed the Chief, "I thought you'd be taller."

"Hmph," Seido almost snorted. "You're just jealous..."

Before the two could continue, Lasky stepped forward, and in a weary tone, began. "You're a sight for sore eyes, Chief."

Suddenly, the radio a marine in the structure had been fiddling with buzzed to life. There was some static and a few slightly garbled words that Seido didn't bother thinking about. Waiting a few moments, he heard Lasky address the Chief. "I know its a little early to ask for a favor, but I don't suppose you're any good at clearing LZ's?"

"On occasion," came the Chief's response.

"I'll call my team in, we'll take the injured and the Chief to the _Infinity_." Seido volunteered.

"Thanks, Commander," came Lasky's reply.

"Mmm," Seido hummed in response.

"See you around, Seido." Palmer said her goodbye, and Seido gestured for two uninjured marines to assist, before turning and nodding once before the door leading into the structure sealed again.

"Sam, we're on the lookout for an LZ to get some injured Marines to the _Infinity_.

Master Chief, name the ground team's comm channel."

"Channel 2."

"Confirmed. You two," gesturing to the marines, "keep a good distance, and shoot any thing we shoot at."

"Yes, sir!" came the synchronized response.

The quartet began walking, and were immediately beset upon by a group of Prometheans. One marine ducked behind cover, while the Chief began weaving left and right towards the hostiles, while Seido crouched and began to fire at the group's Knight.

The marine who didn't take cover began yelling as the fighting wound down, and as the Chief began examining him, it seemed that he had taken a round from a crawler's boltshot to his diaphragm, and he was having difficulty breathing. Seido took a first aid kit from his armor's left leg-pouch, and administered bio-foam to keep the man going.

Eventually, the team of Spartans and marines found themselves looking down over a hill with marines fighting off another group of Prometheans at the bottom. Using their position to their advantage, the reinforcing group assisted in defeating the hostile AI before proceeding up the hill, finding a Forerunner made door. The Master Chief inserted Cortana's data chip into the nearby holopedestal, and at that moment, a group of Promethean troops attacked. Seido, manning the mounted machine gun closest to the door, began mercilessly mowing down anything that was silver and orange. Eventually, Cortana unlocked the door, and appeared to have a minor malfunction. The door opened to the next area, and Lasky's voice broke over the comms. "Spartans, the area ahead of you should serve as a suitable LZ, make it clear to use."

"Chief, you have point. I'll follow and pound anything that fires at you."

"You two work so nicely together!" Came an exclamation from Cortana.

The Chief made no remark, and instead began to walk into the cavernous entrance. Seido waited five seconds before beginning to follow, then called into his team's private comm channel. "Sam, move everyone to my location. We have injured and need extraction."

A buzzing could be heard before Samantha's voice came over his helmet's speaker. "Confirm, we are five minutes out, and inbound."

"Affirmative. See you soon."

Suddenly, a message appeared at the top of Seido's visor HUD, telling him to cut all transmissions, and move to the Chief's location.

Padding over, Seido was astounded by what he saw. A group of Promethean Knights leading Covenant Grunts and Jackals. He was also delighted to see at least one railgun, and sent the Chief a message. Acknowledging, the Master Chief moved to the other side of the cavern, and began to open fire. Seido, seeing all the foes snap to that direction, enacted his plan. He threw a grenade, ran forward, squeezed of three rounds at Grunts that were too keen for his tastes, and then pulled a bulky, yet small device from one of his pouches. He threw it in the general direction of the main enemy force, and then pressed a symbol on his datapad. After the dust and smoke had cleared, and after dodging a chunk of a Jackal's arm, a pair of Phantoms pulled into the cave. Seido activated his comms, and shouted for Samantha to get to his location immediately.

Hearing the _whoosh-whoosh-whoosh_, and _pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa_ of a Pelican gunship's weapon systems, he nearly jumped in the air. And, after loading all of the injured on board, he knew that it would have been totally justified. Laying in the debris of the two Phantoms, lay four Hunters, and two Elite Zealots. Eager to get back to the _Infinity_, Seido took an end seat, opposite Rob, who was fidgeting to see his friend again.

"Yeah, I know, you missed me." Seido said.


	6. A Vote of Fate!

**Hey, everyone who's reading this story! Yeah, you! Come here, I have something to tell you. **

(Whispers to reader)_**: This story is currently pending construction. The Master Chief and Seido's squad will soon be going separate ways. Never fear, though! This story will continue to bedazzle and confuse you! Seido is in the squad for about ten more chapters, and then... WHAMMO! He's gone. Sam gets into a relationship, and The Chief loses Cortana. But the main reason for THIS update is to vote on something via review. Seido's story has two giant over arching themes available and while I plan to use them both, I need you to review and tell me which way to go. Easy right?**_**(Stops whispering)**

So, without further ado, here are two clippings from the beginning of either of Seido's Story archs.

_The Revelation_ pulled out of Slipspace with a groan. The bulkheads on the ship weren't intended for use over such a long distance, and the engineers working on it couldn't get it to pull out for quite awhile. Seido, walking along the bridge saw nothing but the stars of the eternal night that is space.

"Bridge, what is our status?" The man asked, with the calm, cool, demeanor of a long-time warrior.

"Engines at 89%, Commander"

"Shields are recharging now, sir"

"Weapons are fully functional, and ready, sir."

"Excellent." Seido walked to the navigator and asked, "Do you have any idea as to where we are?"

"No sir, we've gone outside the boundaries of our farthest maps. Our comm gear doesn't even get any signal here."

"So no beacon home, eh?"

"Right."

The almost seven foot tall Spartan walked back to the position in front of the view port he was gazing through earlier, when, the alarm klaxons started blaring.

"What is it?"

"We believe it is a spacecraft of some form, getting readings now!"

The view port became opaque, then lit up, showing an image of a large, gray, triangular ship approaching _The Revelation_.

"Is it hostile?" Seido shouted above the din.

"Unknown. Scanning all frequencies now." came the comm officer's response.

"Prepare to focus V-MAC fire on that large outcropping at its backside." Seido announced. "And shut those damn sirens off!"

"We have a transmission, sir. Patching it through now."

A large, black garbed figure appeared onscreen. Its artificial respiration was grating, and eerie, and Seido knew that this would not end well.

The figure began to speak. "Unidentified ship, you are traveling through restricted space. Power down your craft, and prepare to be boarded."

"I think not. We lost control of our Slipspace drive and are just working on repairs until we can leave."

"You would be a fool to disregard me, and the power of the dark side."

"Then I'm a fool."

Seido cut the transmission, and the view screen resumed showing the gray craft. A mere second later, green fire began pouring out of its sides.

"Fire V-MACs one through twelve, prepare all Broadsword squadrons for launch, strengthen forward shields, fire Havok missile one directly into the hole our V-MACs punch on my mark... Mark!"

_The Revelation _lit up like a Christmas tree, and twenty-four beams of gold lanced out and struck the offending triangle craft. Twenty-four explosions burst upon its hull, before a small blue glow snuck into the wound, and detonated.

_**And that's the end of the first snippet. If you can guess what this arc will include, you get a cookie. Now, for the next snippet.**_

__Seido was falling. Not fast enough to kill him, mind you, but fast enough that he really, really, wanted to have stayed on the ship. Of course, the ship was falling faster than him, but ships were designed to be crashed. A bit. The last thing Seido thought as he started to black out was that he was going to crash into water. A lot of water, in fact. And there were fire works. Why were there fireworks?

Of course, Seido didn't know that the ship he was on previously was already debris in the air several hundred kilometers away, or that he was thought to be a shooting star by the people on the ground, or that a soldier was standing, on said ground, wishing on that star to help her with a large problem she had. At the same time she didn't know an even larger, deadlier, and currently unconscious problem was plummeting into her life.

Seido awoke in shade. Which he considered strange, as he had just fallen 120 kilometers to the ground, and most beings didn't purport to that being what awaited them at the end of the tunnel. So, groggily, the Spartan opened his eyes. He was lying, on his back, in a sand dune, surrounded by soldiers wearing masks. They didn't seem to notice him awake, which confused him. Why would soldiers who were tasked with watching him not notice him move? And then he realized it. His armor was locked up, and the loosening process would take another 6 hours according to his HUD's countdown. Then a piece of conversation got his attention.

"So, we're taking this junk heap on the train, huh?"

"Yeah, something to do with the Purge, I bet."

"How are we supposed to move it? Didn't the techs weigh it at around half a ton?!"

Seido grew disinterested at this point, as sniveling and whining were things he didn't like to hear on a good day. Running a check on his equipment, Seido saw that almost all of his internal gear still worked, although his armor was more of a hindrance then a help at the moment. Seido used his neural link to get his armor to release his lightsabers and detach his armor at the moment the gel layer unclenched.

With these tasks done, and an alarm to wake him when the suit was five minutes from release, he settled to a restful nap.

Almost six hours later, he awoke, but not to the sound of an alarm, but to gunshots and screaming. Then, his gel suit loosened, his armor plates fell to the floor, and his lightsabers flew into the Jedi/Spartan's hands.

Cutting through the door, the Spartan ran into a rampaging, pink headed woman. Needless to say, Seido wasn't expecting the woman to attack him with a sword. Blocking with his offhand, he barely had time to dodge the next, before stepping back and asking the woman why she was attacking him.

"You're not with PSICOM?" she asked incredulously.

"Don' t even know what that is. I don't mind talking, but why are we all on a train, and how do I get off?" he spoke.

"I wouldn't suggest getting off just yet. There's a bit of a drop." she said, while opening a window, to show that there was a long drop before an impact with water.

"Getting real tired of falling..." he muttered to himself.

"What are these people here for? And who are you?" he questioned.

"The government's getting rid of anyone who might be a l'Cie." she answered.

"I'm sure you'll see, but for now, lets focus on getting out of here." she continued.

Seido was now more confused, but being a being of calculating, serene, impassiveness, he showed nothing, merely nodding, and following the soldier's lead.

_**And there's the other snippet. If you enjoyed this, know that I do have a personal opinion, and if it gets really close, I'll tip it that way. You should know the order based on the chapters. Anyway, review the story so far, and we'll see if Force Lightning strikes twice!**_


End file.
